


Made with love

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and semi detailed description of how to bake cookies, but marcus cheers him up, if it wasn't clear enough, intense mention of cookies, lucifer is sad in the beginning, marcus is just really really smitten, more mentioned than anything but amenadiel is a dick as per usual, this is so sweet i got cavities from it while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Lucifer is sad because of a fight with Amenadiel, so Marcus (like a good boyfriend) cheers him up with cookies.





	Made with love

Marcus had always said that he was smitten for the devil, even long before the two started dating, but in that very moment he realized that perhaps he was something slightly more than just smitten.  
  
He sighed at that, accepting his fate- mostly because there was nothing that he could do about it anyway-, and continued strolling through the aisles of the nearest supermarket to his boyfriend’s penthouse, looking for chocolate chips and hoping that Lucifer wouldn't be too mad that he didn't buy the salted caramels that the devil requested.   
  
Especially since he had no fault on the matter. It wasn't his fault that his boyfriend expressed his desire for Marcus to bake him salted caramel cookies at 10pm on a sunday or that Lucifer had such _expensive_ taste that he won't go anywhere near any other salted caramels other than this one brand that can only be bought from a shop from the other side of Los Angeles and that isn't even open on sundays!   
  
Luckily, Marcus found the particular brand of chocolate chips that Lucifer liked, which meant that he might just make it through the night.   
  
The chocolate chips were the last thing Marcus needed in order to satisfy Lucifer's latest caprice, so he made his way to the checkout, waited at an infernally long line and after way too many wasted minutes spent waiting he finally paid for the groceries and was able to leave the store and head home.   
  
As soon as he made it into the pentouse he was sharing in every way but officially with his boyfriend he was greeted by a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Lucifer clung to his arm right away, not losing the opportunity to ask him what took him so long and somehow Marcus couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed (or rather mad) despite the question and everything that surrounded it.   
  
"What took you so long?" Lucifer asked, tone cold and so sharp it felt like it cut a thousand cuts into Marcus' body.   
  
"For some reason there are a lot of people doing their groceries at 10pm on a sunday night." Marcus commented and the answer seemed to please Lucifer, which as a consequence pleased Marcus aswell.   
  
"Odd, but maybe that's why all the stores are deserted when we do our groceries." Lucifer argued, same cold tone as previously, which didn't match at all with the devil's words (or at least that was Marcus' impression) yet again.   
  
"Maybe." Marcus said and he placed the bag he was carrying on the kitchen counter, taking his jacket off afterwards.   
  
And he was about to drape it over the nearest chair when Lucifer practically snatched it out of his hands and headed out of the room, returning a few moments later empty handed.   
  
"Could you, _please_ , stop making such a mess?" Lucifer asked, teeth gritted and daggers in his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. He then sighed, not even waiting for an answer from Marcus, who was just confused at that point.   
  
"Lucifer, you've been snappy the whole evening, are you ok?" Marcus asked softly and Lucifer froze into place before shaking his head moments later.   
  
"I had another fight with Amenadiel." was all Lucifer said and in that moment his words seemed uncharacteristically soft, at least given how he acted ever since he got home.   
  
Lucifer closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for... for... I..." he began, struggling to find his words and Marcus' heart broke watching him, "I was just really on the edge and-and really mad because of what happened earlier and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have took it out on you." Lucifer finished, his head hung low.   
  
Marcus forgave him right away, he couldn't be mad at Lucifer in general, let alone when he was that sad.   
  
So he took the few steps that were inbetween them and pulled Lucifer into a hug, pulling him close and holding him tight, smiling when Lucifer leaned onto him.   
  
"I'm so tired of this and it's been only a few months." Lucifer muttered against Marcus' shoulder, and Marcus rubbed his back.   
  
"It's gonna be fine. He'll get tired of this and he'll leave you alone, eventually. And in the meantime I'll be here, well, I'll be here afterwards too, but that's besides the point." Marcus said, Lucifer laughing at that, nuzzling against Marcus' neck afterwards.   
  
"You really think that?" Lucifer asked, fairly vague, but Marcus knew what he was talking about.   
  
"Yes. He has to get bored of tormenting you eventually." Marcus reassured and Lucifer sighed relieved, fully relaxing into Marcus' embrace.   
  
Marcus smiled, he just couldn't help it, and a warm pleasant feeling bloomed inside of him. Seeing Lucifer content always did that to him.   
  
"I love your optimism, honey." Lucifer whispered and he pressed one small kiss on Marcus' shoulder. "Are you sure _you_ are ok?" he asked and it was Marcus' turn to laugh.   
  
"Yes, I am definitely ok, but I can't be the pessimist one when you're sad. We need balance." he said and he meant it.   
  
He noticed how him and Lucifer balanced eachother out long ago, and he always liked that. He liked how they were so different and how they were such opposites but just the right amount for their relationship to work.   
  
He never told that to Lucifer before and he probably would've never said it, but it looked like the circumstances required it. And he wasn't sorry for it as he had no idea whether or not Lucifer realized that. He assumed that he didn't. Lucifer could be pretty unobservant like that.   
  
Lucifer didn't say anything at that, instead he seemed to fall deep into thought, which was about the only time was that quiet other than when he was asleep.   
  
Marcus let him think, not saying anything either for a few moments, only holding Lucifer tight and rubbing his back as gently as he could.   
  
"Do you still want those cookies?" Marcus asked after a long moment of silence and Lucifer only nodded, nuzzling closer to Marcus instead of letting go, which Marcus found rather amusing.   
  
"If you still want those cookies you need to let go of me, you know that right?" Marcus said, despite his own hesitations to let go.   
  
He figured that they had enough time to cuddle later, when the cookies were gonna be in the oven and after they were done.   
  
"Just a few more moments." Lucifer muttered, indeed letting go after a few moments.   
  
Lucifer still resembled a sad puppy once he let go and seeing him like that made Marcus feel as if someone put a spear through his heart, but he tried to pay that feeling no mind. After all, Lucifer was gonna feel better in no time, he was gonna make sure of it.   
  
"I'm gonna go get a drink." Lucifer announced, leaving the kitchen before Marcus got to say anything and Marcus sighed before pulling up the recipe he looked up earlier.   
  
By the time Lucifer came back with two drinks, Marcus had already preheated the oven and was weighting the flour.   
  
Lucifer sat down on the first chair he saw, pushing one of the glasses in Marcus' direction.   
  
"Thanks." Marcus muttered as he put the flour in a bowl, followed by baking soda, salt and baking power.   
  
He then mixed the butter and the sugar, his eyes on the recipe the whole time because the last thing he needed was for the cookies not to turn out good. He was anxious about that enough as it was, he didn't need to fuck up the recipe too.   
  
He took a sip from his drink once all the ingredients were mixed, taking a glance at Lucifer, who still looked gloomy and who, Marcus assumed, was at the very least at his second drink.   
  
He gave Lucifer a quick kiss on the cheek, turning back to the just finished dough afterwards, his heart breaking more and more with each second he had to see his boyfriend that sad.   
  
In a matter of minutes the cookies were in the oven, an alarm already set so that Marcus wouldn't overbake them, and then he sat down next to Lucifer, an arm wrapped around Lucifer's waist.   
  
"You're awfully quiet. That's not like you." he remarked, breaking the silence that fell between them.   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just... I don't know..." he began, staring off into nothing as he tried to put his thoughts together, "I'm not even sure how I feel right now, but it's not," he sighed, "not a really pleasant feeling."   
  
"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Marcus asked, putting his hand over Lucifer's free hand.   
  
Lucifer smiled. "More than you already do?" he asked, taking Marcus' hand into his and intertwining their fingers, taking a quick glance at their interwined hands before looking his boyfriend in the eye, something that always made Marcus grow weak to his knees.   
  
"You made me dinner and then, despite me being... horrible to you, you still agreed to make me cookies even if that meant you had to go out and buy the ingredients at this hour in the night. Asking anything more from you would be just... just... horrible." Lucifer concluded lamely, looking down. Anything so he wouldn't have to look Marcus in the eye.   
  
"I'm so, _so_ sorry for earlier. I... I really shouldn't have..." Lucifer began, clearly feeling guilty for how he behaved earlier, but Marcus didn't let him finish.   
  
"It's ok. You're really sorry for it and that's all that matters." Marcus said and he knew that to Lucifer it seemed like he said that just to reassure him, but Marcus really meant it.   
  
Still, Lucifer didn't protest any further, instead giving Marcus a small peck on the lips, which left Marcus with a warm feeling inside.   
  
"My offer is still up. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, just ask." Marcus offered, Lucifer practically grinning at that.   
  
"Thank you, honey, but there's no need." he said, leaning against Marcus' arm and laying his head on Marcus' shoulder. "You're so sweet right now that I couldn't possibly be sad anymore."   
  
"Really?" Marcus asked and he was practically melting because of Lucifer's statement, his cheeks flushed hot.   
  
Lucifer left a trail of kisses along Marcus' neck, smiling the whole time and his smile turned into a smirk as he left one last kiss on Marcus' lips.   
  
"Yes, _really_ . And I quite like you like this." he said, lips still pressed against Marcus' and Marcus was sure that Lucifer would've kissed him (again) if it wasn't for the alarm that rang from the other side of the table.   
  
Marcus reached for his phone as soon as the initial surprise wore off, turning off the alarm and then taking out the cookies from the oven. He set the baking pan on the table, letting them to cool off, then sitting back down next to Lucifer and giving Lucifer a peck on the lips.   
  
"Now, where were we?" he asked, his lips a mere inch away from Lucifer's.   
  
Lucifer smirked. "I think we were..." he said and he gave Marcus a peck on the lips. "... _here_ ." he added afterwards, leaning in and only then properly kissing Marcus.   
  
When Lucifer parted their lips, several minutes later, they were both panting and Lucifer was grinning from ear to ear. Marcus smiled, the sight of his boyfriend being happy making him happy aswell.   
  
That's how it had been for a while now, whenever Lucifer was happy it always rubbed off onto Marcus aswell, which was far from a bad thing as Lucifer was genuinely happy more and more lately.   
  
Marcus gave Lucifer a kiss on the cheek, not being able to stop himself- not that he even had to, Lucifer always welcomed any sort of affection from his boyfriend- and Lucifer completely lit up, giving Marcus a kiss on the cheek aswell. And then he gave Marcus a peck on the lips and then another and then another until Marcus was completely out of breath.   
  
Lucifer, on the other hand, didn't seem to have that problem, far from it actually, nor did he have enough of his boyfriend, so he settled on scooting closer to Marcus and leaving a trail of kisses along Marcus' neck- which left Marcus breathless in a completely different way.   
  
Soon enough, after several kissed, Marcus leaned back on his chair, finding himself melting under his boyfriend kisses and touches- because Lucifer just couldn't keep his hands off him and he didn't complain not one bit.   
  
"You're gonna be the death of me..." Marcus breathed out when Lucifer started sucking on his neck, Lucifer smirking against Marcus' neck and Marcus could just perfectly envision the wicked look on his boyfriend's face.   
  
"You're damn right I am." Lucifer said and he gently bit where he previously kissed and sucked, earning a small gasp from Marcus followed by a pleased hum.   
  
"And you're adorable when you're flustered." Lucifer added after a moment, kissing Marcus one last time before moving his chair and changing his position so that he could lay his head on Marcus' chest.   
  
Marcus started playing with Lucifer's hair almost right away and he just knew that Lucifer was grinning, and so he smiled- completely and utterly happy in that moment and he hoped that Lucifer felt the same way.   
  
"Feeling better?" Marcus asked as he wrapped an arm around Lucifer, holding him close, and he kissed the top of Lucifer's head.   
  
"Much better, thank you." Lucifer muttered and he relaxed in Marcus' embrace and Marcus just knew that if he didn't move or didn't say a thing for long enough Lucifer might just fall asleep.   
  
He was proved right as several minutes later Lucifer was fast asleep and Marcus smiled softly at the sight before him. And although he didn't have the heart to wake him up, he still did, if not just to get him to go to bed.   
  
"Lucifer, honey..." Marcus muttered, his tone soft as he gently shook Lucifer. "Sweetie, wake up..." he added, just as softly, and he gave Lucifer a kiss once Lucifer sat up- Lucifer smiling into the kiss and leaning in.   
  
"Wanna go to bed?" Marcus asked once Lucifer leaned back and Lucifer groaned, eyes still closed and grimacing and he was completely adorable in that moment so all Marcus could do was smile.   
  
"Not yet." Lucifer said, reaching over Marcus and pulling the baking pan closer and taking a cookie, quickly biting into it and humming pleased as he chewed.   
  
"Best cookie I've ever had!" he declared once he finished it, not losing a single second to eat another one as Marcus watched- somewhere between relieved and delighted in that moment.   
  
"Really? Cause I'm petty sure you must've had better ones before." Marcus said after a beat and Lucifer rolled his eyes, not at all annoyed but rather affectionate and with a smile on his lips and he kissed Marcus' cheek.   
  
"Yes, really. And I don't understand why we need to have this discussion when we both know you're a genius when it comes to baking." Lucifer argued, Marcus looking anywhere but at Lucifer and his face flushed hot from the compliment.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I am, but I've... never... baked cookies before." Marcus found himself admitting and he was rather embarrassed by that fact but he just couldn't help that he didn't like sweets enough to bother baking them.   
  
"If that's the case, you must really be good at baking, which is funny because you don't even like sweets." Lucifer said softly as he gently caressed Marcus' face and, as their gazes met a moment later, nothing other than Lucifer mattered to Marcus in that moment (even more than usually).   
  
"What gave me away?"   
  
"You never eat what you bake and you're never excited when I bake, plus your coffee is so bitter it's like you've never heard of sugar." Lucifer explained with a shrug and he ate another cookie, smiling the whole time it took him to eat it.   
  
"You could've told me, you've gotten away with worse things in my book than not liking sweets, just saying." Lucifer said, not even a little passive-aggressive, but rather soft and Marcus nodded, part of his fears shrinking ever so slightly.   
  
"You can tell me anything." Lucifer reassured, putting his hand over Marcus', and Marcus nodded again, this time a little more sure of himself.   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Marcus said- for the second time in his long, long life and the second time since he started dating Lucifer-, his heart beating so fast it could've jumped out of his chest and Lucifer held his hand, a soft and reassuring smile on his face.   
  
Silence fell between them afterwards, three words hanging in the air and soothing Marcus' nerves and after what felt like ages they made their way to the bedroom. Lucifer was eating cookies and talking and talking and talking as Marcus changed his clothes and he didn't stop eating or talking even as Marcus climbed onto bed.

After a while they started cuddling and Marcus couldn't have been happier or ore content than in that moment, watching and listening to Lucifer closely until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
